This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern golf course turf care vehicles and/or equipment commonly include the capability to vary the operating speed of the vehicle to suit different operating parameters such as to vary operating speed during a mowing operation depending on grass height and terrain conditions, and to provide a higher speed for vehicle transport when mowing operations are not being performed. The need for the higher operating speed is the result of the operator's desire to reduce travel time between areas that are to be mowed or to return the vehicle to the storage/maintenance area. Systems to control vehicle speed are therefore known. Present speed control systems, however, commonly permit operation at the higher operating speed when a mowing operation is occurring, resulting in a mowing speed that is greater than is optimum. This can result in a poor cut quality. This issue has been addressed in known speed control systems by the addition of a mechanical limiting device that allows maintenance personnel to pre-set a maximum speed for each of mowing and transport. The operator determines when to activate the speed limiting device before mowing or to deactivate the device for transport. This solution therefore permits the operator to override the pre-set speed.